


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Diana924



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: 'cause I love her, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff?, Historical References, Louison is a bonus, M/M, Mistletoe, daddy fic?, it's true
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Per questo ora si ritrova ad osservare l'amore della sua vita, o per i prossimi cinque minuti, che si è caricato la sua primogenita sulle spalle e si divertono ad addobbare l'albero  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

  
Ci sono molti sistemi per decorare un albero natalizio, questo Lorraine lo sa bene.  
Il primo può essere di delegare la servitù e nel mentre darsele secche sul letto.  
Il secondo fare tutto nel più breve tempo possibile e poi darsele secche sul letto.  
C’è persino un terzo che consiste nel passare direttamente al letto e ignorare la fase dell’albero, il suo preferito tra le altre cose.

E invece no, perché ovviamente niente va mai come vuole lui. Per questo ora si ritrova ad osservare l’amore della sua vita, o per i prossimi cinque minuti, che si è caricato la sua primogenita sulle spalle e si divertono ad addobbare l’albero, il tutto con in sottofondo canzoni di Natale e davanti ai suoi occhi un’ottima bottiglia di bordeaux, Philippe ha sempre avuto un gusto eccellente in tutto si dice prima di vuotare il bicchiere.  
Ci sono momenti in cui si sente l’unico adulto e questo è sicuramente uno di quelli, non ché … lui aveva progetti diversi pensa prima di controllare l’i-pad, lui aveva progetti sicuramente diversi e sicuramente più eccitanti per quel pomeriggio, peccato che Louison si sia presentata alla porta portandosi dietro un esercito di bambole e Anne Marie la quale al momento se ne sta tranquilla a giocare sul tappeto, e Lorraine rimpiange i tempi in cui era Louison a stare tranquilla sul tappeto.

Tutto bene, solo l’email delirante di Beatrix, sua cugina è capace di passare da un estremo all’altro con troppa facilità e lui lo sa fin troppo bene, il tempo di rileggere l’email prima di cestinarla, bene, molto bene si dice, ora può aggiungere alla lista di cose per l’anno nuovo “ far vedere Beatrix. Farla vedere da uno bravo “, ed è così che scrive, e scopar… pardon, occuparsi di Sophie anche se la prima ipotesi aveva dei risvolti potenzialmente interessanti, qualcosa su cui riflettere a mente fredda il prima possibile.

Ha appena finito quell’appunto quando vede una notifica e gli basta aprire la cartella della posta per lanciare un sospiro: Antoine. Antoine ha mandato loro un file audio dal rehab e per quanto Lorraine sia sicuro che siano degli auguri di Natale è meglio che prima li ascolti lui. Antoine è completamente fuori controllo, l’unico capace di farlo sentire come un collegiale alle prime esperienze, fa tutto, con tutti e non si è mai preoccupato delle conseguenze, a volte lo invidia pure. Antoine ha una pessima influenza su Philippe, non che la sua sia migliore ma Lorriane sa che ci sono dei limiti, Antoine dei limiti se ne frega, come la sua ultima … festa. Festa di cui lui non ricorda nulla, solo che la mattina successiva si è svegliato nudo sul letto tra Philippe e Beatrix che poi lo ha trascinato fino al bagno per vomitare rifiutandosi di dirgli cosa sia realmente accaduto, anche se lui ha dei dubbi. Dopo quello lui e Beatrix lo hanno letteralmente trascinato all’ennesimo rehab, prima che ad Antoine venisse in mente qualche idea delle sue.

<< Che novità, Antoine ci ha fatto gli auguri di Natale >> dice a voce abbastanza alta sperando che l’altro capisca, anche se i due sembrano persi in una bolla fatta di decorazioni e di musica natalizia che lui ha cominciato a detestare spassionatamente. Invece per fortuna Philippe ha capito, Lorraine ha sempre paura che prima o poi Philippe si stanchi di lui e gli preferisca Antoine. Antoine che è più divertente di lui, più passionale, completamente senza freni ed è capace di convincere chiunque a fare qualcosa quando si tratta di sesso, Lorraine si è divertito parecchie volte con Antoine ma … il divertimento è una cosa, stare con Philippe è un’altra. E in più non sa cosa provi realmente l’altro, amore, questo è indubbio ma Philippe è un uomo che si annoia, sempre alla ricerca di stimoli, per questo quando erano uno dei terzetti più chiacchierati lui si preoccupava di far capire ad Antoine quale fosse il suo posto. Inoltre sa bene che se dovesse scegliere tra lui e suo fratello o in più in generale la sua famiglia Philippe non sceglierà lui, dopo tanti anni Lorraine lo conosce bene.  
Comunque Philippe fa scendere Louison dalle sue spalle e poi le copre le orecchie con le mani prima di fargli segno di far partire il file. Lui obbedisce e come previsto sente prima una versione quantomeno … irriverente di jingle bells e infine gli auguri, se conosce bene la voce di Antoine quello è capace di tenere le bottiglie sotto il letto e … altro nelle tasche dei pantaloni, e pensare che è lui il più grande dei tre, solo all’anagrafe pensa lui prima di chiudere il file e cestinarlo, fosse così facile fare lo stesso con Antoine.

<< Che cosa carina farci gli auguri di Natale, per cosa lo hai rinchiuso? >> gli chiede Philippe mentre Louison ha deciso che per il momento è più divertente importunare sua sorella che addobbare l’albero. << Credo … sesso, o alcool, chi lo ricorda? >> risponde Lorraine sfoggiando il suo secondo sorriso più seducente, il primo al momento porterebbe ad esiti decisamente imbarazzanti, eccitanti ma imbarazzanti visto che ci sono due bambine nella stanza, una non ha nemmeno un anno e non capirebbe ma l’altra ne ha nove e per come la vede lui capisce fin troppe cose.  
<< Dovremmo … ha bisogno di soldi, o di qualcosa? >> ed ecco il solito problema si dice Lorraine, Philippe vuole che tutti quelli attorno a lui siano felici in maniera tale che chiudano gli occhi sulle sue mille stravaganze, suo fratello lo fa voltandosi dall’altra parte, sua moglie protesta a vuoto e lui … lui lo asseconda perché è divertente, perché si diverte con lui e perché in fondo a quell’organo pietrificato che è il suo cuore un po’ d’amore per Philippe c’è, basta sapere dove cercare. E Antoine ha sempre saputo come catturare i sensi, ma mai il cuore di Philippe che più e più volte gli ha pagato le cauzioni e tanto altro, non il cuore perché su quello lui fa buona guardia.

<< Non credo, se la sa cavare, entro l’anno nuovo sarà fuori … per allora potremmo organizzargli una bella festicciola solo noi due >> replica avvicinandosi all’altro, ci sono momenti in cui resta sorpreso dalla bellezza di Philippe, è una bellezza particolare, efebica quasi come sostiene nei giorni si, nei giorno invece lo paragona ad un ragazzino, per questo a volte si divertono … una maniera particolare che delizia Philippe ed entusiasma lui.  
<< Sai sempre come fare, tu sai sempre cosa dirmi >> gli sussurra Philippe sfiorandogli il viso con le mani ma lasciandogli l’iniziativa, troppo facile si dice, è il giunto il momento di provocarlo, portare l’altro all’esasperazione, lentamente, con passione appena accennata e desiderio velato e poi … poi trascinarlo via e sbatterlo contro il primo muro disponibile perché quando Philippe lo guarda in quella maniera tutte le sue maschere crollano.

Purtroppo non appena fa per avvicinarsi vede qualcosa di verde interporsi tra di loro, il tempo di alzare gli occhi e vede Louison che ha sistemato la scala accanto all’albero e ora è sull’ultimo gradino con del vischio in mano, ragazzina impertinente pensa lui mentre Philippe sorride divertito e Louison alza appena il vischio per permettere a tutti e due di proseguire quello che stavano facendo.

  
***

Non è andata come voleva lui ma per ottenere quello che vuole Lorraine ha imparato che bisogna saper aspettare e lavorare nell’ombra, e lui è bravo in entrambe.  
Non ha ottenuto quello che voleva pertanto eccolo sul divano a sorseggiare vino con Philippe dividendo una coperta mentre Louison sembra aver deciso di volersi fondere con la stufa da quanto l’abbraccia e per finire Anne Marie fissa ora sua sorella ora loro due.

<< Louison tesoro staccati dalla stufa, se continui così prenderai fuoco >> le suggerisce Philippe prima di stringergli la mano, potevano fare tante cose, persino accompagnare Beatrix dall’analista poteva essere più eccitante che ritrovarsi a fare il baby sitter per quel pomeriggio, e i pomeriggi che verranno.  
<< Solo se mi fai giocare nel tuo armadio >> la ragazzina sta diventando troppo intelligente a suo parere.  
<< Assolutamente no, non farmi ripetere quello che ho appena detto >>, ed eccolo di nuovo ad assistere al dramma familiare, tutti e tre sanno che quello sarà il massimo a cui arriverà Philippe: lui vizia troppo Louison, Louison se ne approfitta e Lorraine lo sa.

<< Allora io dico alla mamma dov’è finito il suo abito blu >> e a quella risposta non riesce ad impedirsi di ridacchiare, quella ragazzina andrà lontano anche se a lui per il momento basta che vada fino alla sua stanza e ci resti.  
<< È un ricatto, Marie Louise, tu mi stai ricattando >> forse questa volta finirà diversamente pensa Lorraine, sperare non costa nulla.

<< Forse, ma stare qui è più divertente che stare con la nonna, mamma e la cugina Annie, mi guarda in modo strano quella e poi la nonna ha iniziato a drogarsi >> replica Louison staccandosi finalmente dalla stufa con aria saputa e sorprendendolo, quella ragazzina è davvero piena di sorprese pensa Lorraine.

<< Tua cugina Annie ha solo problemi alla vista, cos’è che sta facendo tua nonna? >> chiede Philippe, quella si che è una notizia intrigante, quasi uno scoop.  
<< Prende l’oppio per dormire meglio, prima o poi ci giochiamo la nonna, te lo dico io papà, prima o poi la nonna ne prende una dose troppo forte >> è la risposta della bambina, ecco perché Lorraine ama così tanto Philippe: con la sua famiglia non ci si annoia mai.  
<< Non dire assurdità Louison, e ora staccati da quella stufa >> che i due si perdonano pure in quella litigata, Lorraine si è appena trovato qualcosa con cui baloccarsi e forse è il caso di avvisare anche Beatrix, la sua personalità in quel momento gli farebbe comodo.

<< Sei noioso, davvero noioso >> e detto quello Louison torna ad abbracciare la stufa mentre Philippe ci rinuncia e trova più interessante far scivolare lentamente la mano dentro i suoi pantaloni, ora si deve occupare di quello e poi … poi si vedrà pensa prima di appoggiare il bicchiere di vino ormai vuoto e concentrare le sue attenzioni sul non fare alcun rumore, nemmeno un sospiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Sebbene questa sia un'AU Modern ci sono diverse cose storicamente corrette:  
> \- Antoine du Coffier de Reze marchese d'Effiat per 30 anni fu l'anima nera di Philippe, faceva di tutto, con tutti  
> \- Lorraine ( non riuscirò mai a chiamarlo col suo titolo ma solo con la terra dei suoi avi ) ebbe realmente una love story con sua nipote, Beatrix era sua nipote e non sua cugina, si vocifera che i due si siano sposati in segreto  
> \- Monsieur adorava Marie Louise, questo è un dato di fatto, lei e sua sorella Anne Marie vennero viziate fino all'inverosimile  
> \- la futura regina Anna Stuart aveva realmente dei problemi alla vista da bambina e per curarli si era recata in Francia  
> \- Enrichetta Maria, madre di Henriette morì a causa di una massiccia dose di oppio ingerita come antidolorifico per calmare i frequenti disturbi a cui era soggetta  
> \- la tradizione di addobbare l'albero è tedesca e venne resa famosa dalla regina Vittoria e dal principe Albert solo nel 1837


End file.
